Owen Firwood
Biography Early life In his early years, Owen Firwood was born in Irania. His parents died when he was ten due to a violent bandit raid on Irania. One day, Owen set off to find a less dirty village which wasn't poor. After a few days, he was found beside a road by a Kalosian patrol. The head guard of Kalosis at the time was in the patrol. His name was Cedric Robyn. The Kalosian head guard adopted Owen. After Owen's adoptive father resigned from the job of head guard, Owen took the job. Kalosian years Owen Firwood was the head guard of Kalosis for five long years, in which, he witnessed many executions of bandits who stole as little as a slice of bread. Owen was even forced to carry out executions himself in celebration of his title as Zadius Achenblaze put it. Although Owen was unhappy with his job, he was paid well and got more money than he needed. With this money, he set off to travel the region, freely. Travelling years Owen Firwood started travelling after quitting his job as the head guard of Kalosis. When travelling, he discovered a clearing in the Dark Forest. The same clearing that he'd build his village on. Present Owen Firwood stopped travelling when he found the clearing in the Dark Forest. Owen set up some foundations and hired some builders to help. This wasn't enough, so Owen set off for Amalfriede to enlist their help. Lord Lily Darkmoon came to help almost immediately. Appearance Physical description Owen Firwood has chestnut-brown hair, emerald green eyes and a fair skin complexion. He also seems to be quite fit. Clothing Owen Firwood is normally seen wearing a dark grey suit of armour. Personality Normal personality Owen is kind and caring to all. The citizens of Dovlen love him as lord because he distributes fair punishments for wrongdoing, cares about farmers as much as he does, friends and is willing to put himself in the face of danger instead of his village. Events Head guard of Kalosis Owen used to be the head guard of Kalosis. During those dark times, Amalfriede was ruled by Jacques Courtial and the Shadow Wolf tribe lost Lily Darkmoon as its alpha. Owen had to carry out some executions and seek out enemies of the Kalosian Empire. Most of the time, Owen would let the enemy go as they did as little as stealing a loaf of bread. Owen quit being the head guard when he was satisfied with the amount of money he had earned. With this money, he built Dovlen. during Episode 1.]] Construction of Dovlen After quitting being the head guard of Kalosis, Owen started planning and constructing Dovlen in the Dark Forest. Alaric Cavallo joined him as he was Owen's secret mentor in Kalosis. Dovlen didn't take long as it was built from basic materials such as common wood and logs sourced from the Dark Forest and Thatching. There were many builders who helped and eventually became citizens of Dovlen. After completion, vines, moss and other plants started growing over some of the stone based buildings immediately due to the growth boost of the Dark Forest. Meeting Lily Owen met Lily Darkmoon when he went to Amalfriede to enlist their help with building Dovlen. During their second meeting, a bandit lord by the name of Urmuk Kalìn attacked them but left after being defeated. This was the first time that Lily and Owen worked together. , Fred Aston.]] Helping Irania Ever since he built Dovlen, Owen wanted to help rebuild his childhood village, Irania. Owen persuaded Lily into joining him on his quest to help Irania. Lily Darkmoon was not keen on the idea as she used to steal from Irania as part of her career as a bandit. Owen and Lily brought resources to the cliff-top village and offered them in return for nothing. This is where they also met the future Amalfridian guard, Abigail Divina. Events of Brightcliff and Owen facing the Kalosian guards in Brightcliff.]] After becoming respected in Amalfriede, Abigail Divina worked up the courage to ask Lily Darkmoon to come along with her to visit her parents in Brightcliff. Lily invited Owen and Stephen to join them. The four of them set off to Brightcliff. To their surprise, Brightcliff had been taken over by the Kalosians. After removing the Kalosians from the fishing village, Lily Darkmoon and Owen Firwood travelled to Kalosis to rescue the Duchess, Maria Carter. Owen and Lily are caught and imprisoned. After taking the guard's keys and escaping, the pair saves Maria Carter and restore Brightcliff to its proper ruler. Missing in Kalosis After helping the Duchess escape, Owen split up from Lily to throw off the guards of Kalosis. Owen was caught but caused Lily and the Duchess, Maria to reach Brightcliff safely. Zadius brought Owen to Brightcliff to worsen Lily's life even more. Zadius leaves and orders the cloaked figure, (After known to be Zoey Fletcher), to "Bring Firwood". Zoey disobeys this and hands Owen over to Lily, Abigail and Stephen. Murder mystery /// Appearances Category:Elves Category:Characters Category:Magik users Category:Wind caster